The Intervention
by Panda Playground
Summary: Caroline, Damon ,Stefan, Bonnie, Tyler, and Matt, all want to help Elena. They believe she is in danger. But will this intervention work, or will it have the opposite effect?


I hear a voice. It's coming from above me. I try to move, but I can't. Something is keeping my body in place. I struggle, in an attempt to raise my head, pain clouding my thoughts. When I finally manage to lift my head, I can see that my hands are tied, as well as my legs, even though it's really dark in here. I can now smell the iron of the chains too. I try to look around to find out where I am, but there is nothing to see. Only complete darkness, and one faint beam of light, falling on my body.

"Where is she?!" I hear the voice again.

"Where is she ?!" it says again, louder this time.

I recognize the voice. I can see his face in front of me, and the beauty of it shocks me. I know his name, but I'm afraid that if I call him, he will disappear as if I'm dreaming.

"Elijah…" I say. It was more of a whisper than a yell, and tears start to stream down my face. There is no way he could have heard me, no way he knows I'm here, no way he can save me. I have no more strength left to call again. I think I have been drugged.

"Elijah…" another voice says, calmingly. This voice too I recognize. It belongs to a girl, a pretty blonde one. Elijah's brother used to like her. We used to be friends. Or are we still?

"Elijah," she says again, "She's not here, okay? We don't know where she is either."

There is a muffled sound, as if they're whispering, and I can't understand them. I wonder what is going on, thinking of all the possible words being said, looks being exchanged. I know she wasn't too excited when I started dating Elijah. Maybe she was just jealous that I was dating an Original, and she had missed her chance with Elijah's brother?

I hear glass shattering, and I can feel everyone holding their breath. I have a feeling that there are more people here than just Elijah and the blonde.

Someone is walking around, presumably knocking things over and throwing glasses and vases on the floor, followed by a door being slammed shut.

"No…" I cry, knowing that Elijah just left, taking my possible rescue with him.

More whispers come from above. I have to use a lot of energy to try to understand what is being said. But I can hear a few words and small sentences. "That was close." "Plan" "Now" "See how she's doing" "For her own good"

It all doesn't make sense to me. Are they talking about me? Because I don't see the point in being kept hostage just for my own good.

The whispers go on for a few minutes, and then, suddenly, they're over. No one is talking anymore, nor is anyone whispering. People start to move, and I wonder how many of them there are.

A fear assails my heart, and slowly takes over my mind. I start to cry hysterically, even more than I already was, and I panic, moving frantically as I know. I know they're coming for me. I can hear their footsteps, becoming louder and louder, moving towards me.

By now I can hear them breathing, and as I do, I hold mine, not knowing what is going to happen to me.

A hinge squeaks, the door opens. The room is filled with light so bright, it hurts my eyes. As I cover them to protect me from the burning white, someone kneels besides me.

"Elena?" The girly voice says. "Elena, it's okay. You're with us, you're safe now."

"_I'm okay? I'm safe now?" _ I think, wanting to scream. Instead I open my eyes, and look right into those familiar blue eyes. They pierce into mine, worried, while her blonde hair tickles my neck.

" Caroline?" I ask, not sure if it's really her.

"Yeah." She answers, trying to fight back tears. " I'm sorry we have to do this to you, but it's for your best. You're probably a little bit confused; we had to give you vervain. A lot of vervain, actually. But you fought hard against us, so Damon kind of smacked you against the wall."

I follow her finger to the wall she is pointing at, surprised to see u huge dent in it. At least this explains the headache .

"The others are here too" She says, pointing into a different direction. "See : Bonnie, Damon, Tyler, Matt, Stefan."

They all smile at me, so I smile back. But it's not a genuine smile. It's a smile that says : "Well, hi there! Nice to see you. I'm going to do whatever I have to, to get out of here, and look for Elijah. Oh, and also, your plan will never work."

"It's for your best." One of the guys says. He's the one that was still normal. If I remember correctly. The human. He must be Matt.

"What is for my best?" I ask, looking at the girl standing next to him. She used to be my best friend. The witch. She has never lied to me before, so I know she will be honest to me. But one of the other guys shoots her a look as if to say "Don't tell."

He is the werewolf. Used to be Caroline's boyfriend, until she decided that she wanted Klaus instead. But by then, it was too late for her. He was heartbroken, turned into a wolf several times that day, as if the pain of turning could make him forget the pain of the break-up. Tyler.

"Look," Caroline said, "Elijah is dangerous. And I know you don't think so, but it's true . Remember those 7 little scout girls that were found dead? Yeah, he did it. He tells everyone how he's so humanlike, not a vampire at all, not a monster. But seven 12-year olds? Really? That's not humanlike. And trust me, once he's done playing with you, because that's what he's doing with you, he'll stab you and dump your body somewhere. And then we have to be the ones to clean up the mess. He's not good for you, he has a bad effect on you. You've changed since you've been with him. For the worst."

"Here," Tyler says , "Drink this. It will make you feel better."

He throws a bottle at me, with red liquid in it. Blood. I can feel my fangs growing, just now realizing how hungry I have been.

"Let's go. She needs to rest." Matt says. They all leave, two of them, probably Damon and Stefan, don't even look at me. They haven't looked at me, the entire time they were standing there. They must be mad at me, although one of the two, Damon, must be a little proud of me, that I'm no longer this super-sensitive girl, trying desperately to maintain her humanity. Even if he isn't, I'm proud that I flipped the switch.

As they close the door and hear them getting ready to go to school, I think about what Caroline said, and what I have to do to get to Elijah.

Of course I know Elijah isn't as perfectly human as he tells everyone. He never told me that. He was always honest to me, about who he was, how many he killed and even who he killed. Of course I remember those 7 scout girls. I know he did it. I knew it before anyone else. I was there. In fact, Elijah only killed 3 of them. The other 4 were mine. I smile. I never had more fun in my live, I never felt happier in my live, all thanks to Elijah.

I just need to figure out what to do to get out of here. But, as my mind is spinning at full gear now, the solution comes quickly. I'll do whatever they ask me to do. I'll tell them that I thought about what they said, and that Elijah is, in fact not good for me. I'll tell them I'm done with him. And them when they let me go, or when they leave me unguarded and the doors unlocked, I will run.

And that's exactly how it goes. I tell them everything they want to hear. And , by wonder, they let me out of my room. Which was a basement. But they still watch me closely, so I have to make sure I keep up the façade.

A few days have passed now, and everyone is preparing for the "Big Night" as they call it.

Stefan and Damon are teaching Matt how to stab. He's the only one that can kill Elijah with white oak stake. Stefan and Damon themselves are stuffing bullets made of wood into guns, and preparing other types of weapons.

Bonnie is mentally preparing herself for the confrontation. She has to make sure that Elijah couldn't get to me if he wanted to, by mentally shielding me, and the others too.

Caroline is being Caroline; drinking a cup of coffee while reading a magazine.

Tyler is running around, not knowing what to do.

And I'm just sitting on this bed, with a glass of blood in my hands. Drinking from time to time, I re-think my plan. Running it over and over again, until I know exactly what I have to do and say.

It's time. They've come to tell me that he's here, that I have to do the right thing. And I know I will. My version of the right thing though, is different than their version of the right thing.

I hear a knock on my door. I sigh, and open it. Caroline is standing in front of me, not needing to say anything. I follow her down the stairs and out to the front yard. Suddenly realizing that I actually feel bad for betraying her. Not the others. Just her.

Standing in a line, I'm the one in the middle, Damon and Stefan by my sides, in case I try to run. I look down, playing my role perfectly. I can hear him coming. I don't even have to look up to know he's standing right in front of me.

"Elena…" he says, clearly worried. "What have they done to you?"

"Nothing," I say, as I slowly lift my head. I'm startled for a second as I gaze upon those beautiful eyes. But I have to continue. "They just made me realize what was there in the first place. How I really feel about you."

"No," he says, "don't do this… Please…"

"I'm sorry. We're done here." I say. And that's all I'll say, because if I continue, I might give away my plans. Our plans.

"Leave. Now." Damon says.

And so he does, but I do not cry. I know that what I said to him was the truth; they didn't do anything to me. They made me realize just how much I love him. And when I said we're done here, I was talking about the others.

Elijah doesn't cry either, because he knows. He knows what I'm up to. When Caroline wasn't paying attention yesterday, I grabbed her phone and texted him my plans, after which I deleted the text.

We all walk back into the house, satisfied. They are satisfied because they belief I ended my relationship with Elijah. I'm satisfied, because I know they won't lock my bedroom door at night anymore. I'm satisfied, because tonight, I will be reunited with Elijah again. We will be together forever, and we will get our revenge.


End file.
